


Rogue and Gambit take Ruth to the Mall!

by RuthAldine



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Happy, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthAldine/pseuds/RuthAldine
Summary: Rogue and Gambit take Ruth to the Mall! Its just a fun fic about them being a family : )
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue, Ruth Aldine & Remy LeBeau, Ruth Aldine & Rogue (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rogue and Gambit take Ruth to the Mall!

“Ruthie, make sure to get ready! We’ll be going in a few minutes!” Rogue called through her niece's door.

Well, technically, Ruth was her great-grandniece, and even that they weren’t completely sure about either, but all that mattered to Rogue was that they were family. Ever since that day that her foster mom Destiny revealed Ruth might be her great-granddaughter, Rogue had felt a connection with the girl. She saw a lot of herself in her sometimes, they both had pretty rough childhoods, and they both had a lot of trouble connecting to her peers, so Rogue wanted to make sure she didn’t end up going down the same sort of path she had when she was her age. She decided to take Ruth to the mall today, try and give her the type of experience she needs at her age that she can’t get at the X-Mansion.

Ruth was trying to decide which outfit to wear. Like most other students at the school, it was rare that she had to wear anything other than her uniform. She normally didn’t mind too much, it's way easier to blend in when you are wearing the same thing as everyone else. It did mean she had trouble picking out clothes for whenever she was going to leave campus though. Eventually, she decided on this yellow blouse and a pink jacket she had. Ruth was a little nervous about going out today, but she was excited too. Whenever she went out in public she was always treated strangely, due to her way of talking and blindfold, and although it was something she had largely gotten used to, it still hurt sometimes. 

Once Ruth was ready, she walked down stairs and found Rogue.

“I’m -sorry- ready to go Rogue.” she said.

“Great! I’ll grab Remy and we’ll leave.” Rogue replied.

Rogue wanted to bring Remy with because she knew that the girl was really growing on him. Remy always liked being a mentor for kids, as little as he liked to admit it, but since Marrow had lost contact with the X-Men, most of the Chevaliers had been depowered or killed, and Laura moved out, he’d had a bit of a hole in that part of his life. Besides, he was one of the few people at the mansion with a car. 

Rogue found Remy with his cats, but she was able to pull him away and remind him that he promised to go with them to the mall. The three of them loaded into Remy’s car. Rogue insisted Ruth sat in the front seat, despite her saying that she would be perfectly fine in the back. After a moment, Rogue broke the slightly awkward silence.

“You look nice today Ruth.”

Ruth blushed. “Thank you, that's -yes- very kind.”

“Of course. Do you have any shops in mind you’d like to go to today?”

This wasn’t really something Ruth had thought about yet. Rogue had just proposed the idea of them going to the mall together the other day, and she had been pretty busy with classes and everything.

“I’m not sure really, I guess I haven’t really thought about it.”

“That's alright, we’ll figure something out, chère.” Gambit said. “Anyways, we are here.”

Gambit managed to find a spot in the parking lot close enough to the building without being too close to other cars. The mall was pretty busy today, so doing so took a bit of time. They came in through the Macy's entrance. Ruth decided that they might as well start their day at the mall there. Rogue took Ruth to the woman’s section of the store, Gambit decided to give them some space and go off on his own. As Ruth tried on clothes, Rogue decided to ask her a question.

“Do you ever get tired of wearing a blindfold all the time Ruth?”

“What do you -pardon- mean?”

“Well, you know, it's not like your mutation is something to be ashamed of. You don’t have to hide it all the time if you don’t want to.”

“I suppose, but I’m not -sorry- really hiding it like this, just making it more comfortable for -thank you- others to be around me. Seeing a girl with no eyes -yes- is a lot more unnerving then seeing one with a blindfold, but -sorry- people still consider both to be very strange.”

“That’s what I mean though, you don’t have to make other people comfortable with yourself if it makes you uncomfortable. If people don’t like how you look without your blindfold that's more their fault than yours.”

Ruth thought about that for a moment. “Maybe, I don’t know -sorry-. It’s not easy to brush off -excuse me- always. People have tried to -no- hurt me for this.”

“Yeah, I get that, sorry. I guess I know about having to hide my mutant power with clothing too.” Rogue looked down at her outfit, which she made sure didn’t leave any skin exposed incase of any accidental contact. “It’s tough, is what I’m trying to say. Hopefully one day you won't have to worry about other people seeing that part of yourself.”

“Yeah…” Ruth sighed. “Anyway, what do you -sorry- think of this?” She came out of the dressing room wearing a spotted skirt, a black plaid shirt tucked into it, and a jean jacket over that.

“Oh you look great Ruthie.” she said as she smiled. “Is that what you think you’re going to go with?”

Ruth blushed. “Yes I think so. Thank you Rogue.”

“You can call me aunt or something like that if you want to. Of course if you’re not comfortable that's fine too but-”

“Thank you auntie.” Ruth said before she realized she had cut Rogue off. “Oh I’m so sorry -yes- I’ve been trying -no, excuse me- to do that less -thank you- but I slip up sometimes -pardon- still.”

“That’s alright, girl.” Rogue gave her niece a small hug. “Just change back and we’ll find Remy and have him pay for it.”

Ruth laughs a little bit at that. “Okay, thank you -no- again.” Ruth hugged Rogue a just a little bit more before going back into the changing room.

After they had checked out, the three of them decided to get some ice cream. Ruth got mint chocolate chip, Remy got rocky road, and Rogue got chocolate. Once they had found a nice spot to sit and eat, they started talking.

“So have you met any nice boys recently, Ruth?” Gambit half asked, half teased.

“I- well…” Ruth stammered in response.

“Or girls even?” He interrupted, in a tone clearly implying curiosity rather than judgement.

Rogue slapped his arm, “Oh leave the girl alone!”

“Well there -pardon- was a boy a while back, but that had to -no- end. Since then -thank you- there hasn’t been much chance I suppose.”

“Wait, I didn’t know you dated someone Ruth?” Rogue sounded surprised, but she quickly caught herself and tried to hide it, “You, uh, never mentioned that before."

“Yes, well he removed himself -sorry- from existence a while back and lived in my -excuse me- head for a little bit, he -no- had to leave though.”

Remy coughed. “Ah… Well I guess that's how relationships go when you’re a mutant I guess.”

“I’m sorry he left you Ruth. Who knows though, you may end up back together. God knows Remy and I had our ups and downs before where we got to know.” Rogue put her head on Gambit’s shoulder.

“Oh don’t be sorry, it was -yes- for the best he left and he did not go on -thank you- bad terms. Being strong by yourself -sorry- is an important skill to have as well.” She paused for a moment. “Mystique and -no- Destiny drifted apart and back together for -pardon- many years, and both found other people in between. -excuse me- I am not worried about my own fate.” Ruth sounded very distant, like she wasn’t quite talking to them.

Rogue and Gambit both took a moment to realize just how odd their great-niece could be at times.

“Well, I think I’m ready to start walking around again if you two are.” Rogue said, not really knowing what else to.

Ruth shook her head as if she had just stopped daydreaming, then smiled. “Yes let's go, sorry about -pardon- some of that just now. I know it can be strange when I -yes- get like that.”

“What do you mean, ‘like that’? Are you okay?” Remy sounded concerned.

“Oh yes, my powers will -sorry- just act up sometimes. It tends to make me act very -excuse me- cryptically, people get uncomfortable.”

“We don’t mind Ruthie, as long as you are okay.” Rogue said and smiled at her niece.

Ruth blushed, “Thank you auntie.” She had paused to assure herself that she was remembering correctly and it was okay to call her aunt that.

“Hey I saw a pet store in this place while you two were getting clothes, do you want to check it out?” Gambit broke the tension by saying.

“Yes! -pardon- Let’s do that!” Ruth sounded excited.

They went to the pet store to look at all the different animals they had. They used the fact that Ruth couldn’t see as pity points to convince one of the workers to let them pet some of the bunnies and hamsters. They neglected to mention the fact that she could ‘see’ them psychically though. Normally, Ruth wouldn’t have liked drawing so much attention to her mutation, but being with Remy and Rogue helped her to feel much more comfortable and safe about it. Once they were satisfied, they agreed that it was getting late and it was probably a good time to head home. Some of the people working at the store seemed a little annoyed that they were leaving after being there for so long without buying anything, but Remy assured Ruth not to worry about it.

They walked back out to the car. Gambit loudly told them both a story about the time that Beast’s shedding managed to give away their presence in a villain’s base one time. Rogue had heard it enough times in enough different ways to know that it was fake but Ruth was laughing through the whole thing. The three of them swapped stories the rest of the way home. Once they had gotten back to the mansion, they went inside and all sat down in the kitchen together to get some food.

“Thank you -yes- for today, it was really fun.” Ruth said.

“Of course Ruthie, we had a lot of fun too! Right, Remy?” Rogue replied.

Remy was cooking, and obviously paying more attention to that then he was the conversation. “Huh, oh right, yeah. I had a lot of fun too.”

Ruth smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it today. We should do this more, it's nice hanging out with family.” Rogue said.

“Yeah, it's -sorry- been really nice.” Ruth hugged her aunt again.

Rogue hugged her back, and after the moment was over they sat and talked more while they waited for Remy to finish his cooking. That ended up being one of the best meals that Ruth had for a while. Possibly just because she was having it with people she knew cared about her. It was a great end to an amazing day.


End file.
